Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, as a result of significant market demand for flexible displays, active research has been focused on improvements to the technology. A flexible substrate, such as composite resin, is used rather than a glass substrate to realize the flexible capability of such a display. However, there have been problems associated with care in handling of the substrate during manufacturing. Accordingly, in order to solve these problems, the flexible substrate is formed on a (rigid) support substrate. After various thin film processes are performed, the flexible substrate is separated from the support substrate.
However, in conventional manufacturing, manufacturing costs increase, because the plastic substrate is flexible, and self-emitting diodes are damaged when laser is used during separation.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public.